Inuyasha's Son
by demoness of the light
Summary: Inuyasha's Son is stuck with having to marry, yet when he meets his mother's neice he thinks it's not so bad. THen she is kidnapped by his sister's boyfriend! What will happen? tp find out read it , Pls review


  
  
Inuyasha's Son  
  
[Inuyasha revelation lemon]  
  
Sota looked at his watch. It was 11:30 already. The plane must be late Sota thought. His niece Mika was coming from America, because she was visiting his wife:(her aunt) in Japan. It was very difficult it seemed, because they had different cultures, and many different laws. Mika was frowning. Then she began to think of God, and sang: By the light of the burning bush, Moses asked the Lord. "What's your name?" In that holy hush his mighty voice was heard. "Yah weh, was his answer. The god who is the same, and now until forever this will be my name. I am, that I am. I have always been I will always be. I am, that I am. I am everything I all you need. Before you were born, before time began. I was I will be... for I am. She stopped singing. The plane had stopped, and as she felt a sick feeling rise in her she thought she would hate it. Sota saw her plane come onto the pavement. He took a deep breath. He couldn't wait to see his beautiful niece. Sota couldn't wait till she met his sister, and his step- brother. Mika stepped off the plane. She didn't like that her English name was translated as Mika. It just didn't feel right. She stepped out of the plane. There was a handsome young man waving at her. She then knew that, that had to be Uncle Sota. She slowly walked over to him. He took her bags. "So... what's it like in America?" Sota finally asked to break the silence. Mika looked at him then turned back to the window. She said nothing. She wasn't going to. She didn't want to leave, but her parents had insisted on her meeting her aunt. She respected her father more than her mother for obvious reasons. Sota looked at her as they waited on a car at the signal. "Are you even going to talk to me?" She didn't look at him even though she wanted to yell, and scream at him. Maybe even cry. She didn't like Japan, not one bit. To tell herself the truth she hated it. She had heard about Pearl Harbor. She thought that they just surrendered, because America was being Merciful. She was only going to stay for a month, then return home. Or so she thought.  
  
She stared out the window of the car. Sota lived in Tokyo's shrine that way his sister could keep their family's shrine. Now his niece was going to stay there. Inuyasha spotted his sun on his back. His eyes were closed, and the sky was gray all the way from the tree, a few feet farther, and the hut they lived in. It was blue every- where else. Thunder clashed, and lightning thundered loudly. Inuyasha felt like he might have had a son like Naraku. He shivered. "Inu-Yasha Nishi-Yasha!" Inuyasha yelled. His son slowly opened his eyes. He sat up, and there his dad was with that look on his face again. It was time for him to look for a bride. His son sighed, and fell back onto the soft grass. (Sigh) "Do I have to dad?" Inuyasha sighed, and offered for them train, and to act like they were looking for a wife for his son. Mika threw back her hair. It was a shining brown. Sota knocked on her door, and told her, her bath was ready. She slowly went in, and she couldn't see that the water was green, because of all the steam. When she finished she opened the door, and entered the room that Sota had told her was her's. She looked in the mirror so that she may brush her hair when she saw that her hair had turned a dark midnight blue; more of a black with a pinch of blue. She looked horrified. Her once beautiful flowing brown hair; was now a black! Sota noticed it also. He thought that she looked more of a Japanese girl that way, but he also was shocked that her hair was so fine, and that it would change a different color. She then looked out at the gray sky. She wasn't like perky happy people; she liked dark, night colors. Rain's and storm colors were her favorites. She hated the blue, and sunny colors. They were just lies. The world wasn't that great. There were wars, and conflicts. The storm colors suited it better, she thought. Mika saw Sota walk into a shrine. She had no idea what he was doing, but she was curious. Nishi- Yasha drew the sword his Uncle Sesshomaru gave him by using his fang. Totosai had made like he had made his father's. Mika opened the door. "Sota?" Mika asked. He popped his head out. Mika was startled as dark as it was. It had been raining, and hard. He told her to make herself at home. She looked down the well where Sota's sister was. He whistled, and then pushed her. "Ah!" Mika screamed. Inuyasha was near falling into the well; when he smelt a new sent, yet familiar one. "That's enough my son." His son nodded his head while breathing hard. Mika's eyebrow twitched. "That Sota." "Why when I get out of this well Sota is so dead." She looked up. It was a blue sky, and then a cloud of gray covered it. "Huh?" Mika climbed up the vines in the well. Nishi- Yasha was sitting at a near by tree. When she was finally out she was amazed at the world around her. Nishi- Yasha saw her, and her midnight blue hair blow in the wind. Then he saw her beautiful face. His mother Kagome called his name. His dog-ears that he had inherited from his father twitched. He went over to the girl. "Who are you?" Mika looked up at him. She fell she was so afraid. He grabbed her arm before she fell to the bottom. "Ah!" She tried to break free her arm, but unfortunately she couldn't. He pulled her up, and she was shorter than him making her look him in the eyes while she was a few feet off the ground. He set her down. " Your going to act like I chose you to be my woman got it?" Mika shook her head, and screamed no. Tears flew from her eyes. She wanted this all to be a dream, but it wasn't. She could feel her wrists starting to hurt. He let her arm go. He sniffed the air, and a demon appeared. It started to go after the girl. He didn't move an inch. The demon rose in front of her. He used his claws, and since Mika had no idea that she had powers she couldn't move. They demon laughed, then his image became more clear. It was not a he, but a she. It was his sister. San- Yasha looked at her brother. "You picked a half breed?" "Wait till mom hears about this." Nishi- Yasha looked at the ground. He took her arm sweetly, and locked. "Come on." He said in a harsh tone after his sister left. Inuyasha kissed Kagome as a hello; then San- Yasha burst through the door. "He picked a half-breed!" Nishi- Yasha unlocked their arms. He had been so far away from home that with this woman struggling with him, and slowing him down he would have to camp outside with her. She began to cry. She couldn't take it. First she had to be taken from America, then Sota treated her cruelly, and now she was being forced to be with a demon. She had heard about them from the books she had read. They were very dangerous, and her life may be in danger. Then since she was so exhausted she laid down on the grass where she was, and slept. Nishi- Yasha went to her side. He couldn't tell weather she were a human or a demon, not even a half -breed. He looked down at her, and her bare neck. He leaned closer, and sniffed her essence. She was a half- breed! Yet she was very beautiful. He took her in his arms, and found a nice cave. Since he was a demon he didn't need to sleep. He looked through the whole cave. It led to a nice out door type spot that seemed more homely. When she awoke a green parrot flew over to her. She held out her hand, and it attached its feet onto her soft fingers. Nishi- Yasha saw her, and walked out from the trees. "Hello there." "Now you are going to act like I have chosen you to become my wife, then I kill you, and return to being alone." Mika couldn't believe it. "Excuse me? I am Mika, and I have an aunt named Kagome, and I think I have to leave this horrible place at once to meet her, and get back to my Uncle Sota." Nishi's head rose. He went up in her face. She is so beautiful, he thought. "How did you know my mother's name?" He asked Harshly. "Now I have even more reason to kill you." She backed away. Suddenly she felt her nails get longer, and so did her teeth. She could feel herself changing. It was like Inuyasha turning Demon. If she were to stay like that for too long she might die, but the only difference was that she would become a full blood demon, because it was not to strong of a demon blood for the Reincarnation of Midorico. "She... She's my aunt's, husbands wife." Mika stuttered. She was breathing hard now, because it took a lot of her strength, so she lay down on the soft grass.  
  
Kagome saw her son Nishi- Yasha carrying a beautiful woman in his arms. As he entered through the door she told him of how she admired how he wanted a woman like her. "Yes mother." Then he put her in the spare room of their Mansion. He went into his room, and stared at his ceiling. He had wanted to stop thinking about her, but she reminded him so much of Siya. His father then knocked on his door. Nishi- Yasha just sighed, and told him to come in. His father opened his door, and sat next to him. "Your mother found out it was her granddaughter Mika, so you don't have to marry her. You can find another girl tomorrow." Nishi- Yasha sat up. "What if I don't want to marry someone else? What if I were to Marry Mika?" Inuyasha smiled. "I'll let you think about that." Nishi- Yasha looked at his dad. "But she looks so much like Siya, father. I want to think she's Siya; my Siya." His father's face changed. He turned around with his face looking down, and left the room. Nishi- Yasha laid down a little longer, and then left in a hurry to the spare room. He saw Mika at the balcony. He could tell she was smiling, because he saw how happy she was. It thundered, and Mika laughed. Then rain began to fall. He noticed how when she blinked it thundered, and when she smiled the rain poured harder. "Siya?" He said in his head. Then Mika turned around, and went to his Nishi- Yasha in his face. "Why do you have to make my life even worse?" Nishi- Yasha looked into her teary eyes. She had been crying, and he could tell by the lines on her face, and marks on her reddish cheeks. "Siya? Is it possible?" Nishi- Yasha asked aloud. Mika slapped him. First she had to be taken away from America, and then Sota treated her cruelly, and now she was being confused with her sister. "I tried to forget about the tragic accident, but I couldn't. Sometimes I would go to school, and say I was Siya, because were sisters, or she didn't feel like going that day. Then I heard about the bus. She was in it when they tried to go back for her, it started to cave in, and she died." A tear ran down Mika's face. "I had no idea she was the bus to come here to Japan to be with you. I'm sorry." He then pushed Mika hard making her fall to the ground, and he slammed the door behind him. He ran down stairs to over hear his sister, and Monte talking. "So when my brother's asleep we steal her?" The man must have been nodding his head, because his sister continued. "Why are we stealing Mika? I thought you wanted Siya?" Then the Monte spoke. "Yes, and with her we can bring back Midorico, and Kikyo. Inuyasha, and Kagome are out of the way thanks to Midorico, and Nishi- Yasha is out, because he can't kill the aunt of Siya. Ha, Ha, Ha." Nishi- Yasha didn't care about Mika, and he was a little happy about Siya being brought back. That night while Mika was sleeping Monte smiled, and kidnapped Mika. In the morning Inuyasha went to wake Mika up so that she could wake up Nishi- Yasha, but when he saw that she had been stolen he told people to search for her. Then Inuyasha so worried woke up his son. "Yeah, sis's boyfriend stole her. I heard them over-talking yesterday." Then when they ordered for him to come to the Mansion they said he left the region. Nishi- Yasha yawned. He tried to turn the sky gray, but to his shock it would not. Nishi- Yasha picked up his picture of Siya. "Oh Siya, what would you do? You both were sisters. You would go after her. I'll go. I'll go for you." Mika woke up in the arms of Monte. She let her nails get longer, and her teeth become fangs. Then Monte kissed her. She was relaxed. Nishi- Yasha arrived at the house where he smelt Monte. Mika saw Nishi- Yasha, and went to his side immediately. Inuyasha decided that his son would marry Siya. He would bring her back. His son liked dark sad colors after he heard about her death.  
  
When he returned Mika had told a joke. Nishi- Yasha was so relieved she was safe that he laughed. It had been a while since he had felt something so enjoyable. Maybe she wasn't Siya, but she might be able to heal his wounded heart. Mika hugged her grandma Kagome. "I'm so glad you're alright. Nishi- Yasha why did you go after her? You were so mad at her for reminding you of Siya." Nishi- Yasha just walked away from his mother with a smile on his face. He closed the door to his room, and locked it. "Why did the dog demon kill the cat? Because he thought it were a rat, and not a cat." (Laugh) Then he heard a knock on the door. He jumped off his bed hoping it was Mika. Then his father shook his hand. "You can marry Siya. We have decided to bring her back." Inuyasha said joyfully. Nishi- Yasha saw Mika standing at the open door. She ran off with tears in her eyes. Nishi- Yasha moved past his father. Mika's door was also locked. Mika threw off her normal social clothes, and changed into her sister's dress that was given to her. She opened her door when they ran into each other. She then pushed him aside. Tears flew from her face. Monte had a piece of Mika's hair. He put it into the kiln. Then called out Kikyo's name. Them Kikyo rose once again from the dead, as a full blood human. Mika ran to the trees far away from the mansion. She didn't know she could go that fast. Kikyo was now her own person; all Monte asked was to get Kagome, and Inuyasha out of the way. Kikyo taught her how to control her demon, and now she was going to teach her how to be a Miko. Mika rested at the river. Kikyo must have admired her, because she did it willingly. Then she began to sing a song Siya used to sing her:  
  
|Kitto kitto bokutachi wa |probably, probably we | |ikiru hodo ni shitteyuku |learn as we live | |soshite soshite bokutachi wa |and then we | |ikiru hodo ni wasureteku |Forget as we live |  
  
She was happy with what she had remembered about her sister, but how long had it been since she had seen her Uncle Sota. (Meanwhile in Sota's time) It had only been three months. "She wanted to stay there, and she must like it there honey?" "No, no, no! You shouldn't have let a halfbreed like her go there!" 


End file.
